Loved and Hated
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: He hadn't seen either of them in ten years, hadn't heard about them and was happy with it. Huntzberger Publishing Company was suing a local newspaper, and he was to go and talk with Huntzberger and their lawyer. Marty's POV on Rogan R


**Loved and Hated**

**By Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

When Marty had graduated from Yale, he'd believed that he'd seen Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger for the last time in his life. Those two have ruined enough of his life to last him ten lifetimes, he had no desire to ever cross ways with them again. It was true that he'd loved Rory a long time ago, that was because he'd believed she was like him, a simple girl, who had nothing to do with top of the society. Even when he found out that she was indeed a member of Hartford's high society, even only because of her grandparents, he'd thought that she would never be like them, never. Then she broke his heart because she wanted Logan Huntzberger, the rich privileged Daddy's boy, and not him, someone whose feelings for her were genuine. Lucy had been a blessing, a down to earth girl who had nothing to do with the other half. He couldn't have known she would meet and befriend Rory. He should have known that Rory or Logan would ruin his happiness for him. Everything was fine, even with him and Rory lying to Lucy till, the rich snob came and blurted the truth to Lucy. Marty had never hated Logan Huntzberger more.

He hadn't seen either of them in ten years, hadn't heard about them and was happy with it. What almost gave him a heart-attack was the case that the senior partners had given him that morning. Huntzberger Publishing Company was suing a small local newspaper over some trivial matter and he was put as the lawyer of the newspaper, the Huntzbegers of course had the best lawyers out there. He wasn't sure how he was going to pull this one through, he just hoped that Logan hadn't taken up Daddy's place yet, he wasn't ready to face the blonde pretty boy.

He arrived at the Huntzberger Publishing Company Headquarters in New York just a few minutes after lunch-break and took the elevator to the top floor, after asking the girl at the reception where he could find Mr. Huntzberger. The whole top floor was a big office, in the front room sat an older woman behind a desk; he assumed she was the secretary. After he introduced himself, she disappeared behind the door to her right and came out after a minute or two, saying that Mr. Huntzberger would join him in a few minutes, and to please wait. He was about to sit down in a chair the nice woman offered when a mix of female voices and children's' squeals caused a commotion. Seconds later a little brown-haired boy run in, Marty decided he wasn't older the five maybe six, closely followed by a teenaged girl, maybe seventeen. The boy stopped before the secretary's desk and greeted her with a wide grin.

"Hay, Nana!"

'Must be her grandson,' Marty thought and smiled and the scene, the boy was adorable with his longish brown locks, chocolate orbs and chubby pink cheeks. The secretary greeted the boy just as warmly, scooping him up in her arms.

"Hello, Nicky. Did you come to visit me?"

The boy giggled lightly when she rocked him a bit but didn't fail to reply.

"No, I came to visit Daddy!"

That threw Mary of a bit. Who could be the boy's father? He got his answer a second later when the door to the office opened and nobody but Logan Huntzberger came out. The boy squealed in delight and jumping from the older woman's lap latched himself around Logan's waist. Logan laughed and picked him, perching him carefully on his hip.

"Nicky! I didn't expect you today. Where's your Mom?"

Nicky laughed and pecked Logan on the cheek.

"I wanted to see you, Daddy! Mommy is somewhere out, I dunno where."

Logan opened his mouth to say something but didn't get to it, as Marty and everybody else watched Rory Gilmore entering through the door, beautiful and radiant with a golden-haired and blue-eyed little girl in her arms. She was accompanied by a beautiful blonde, whom Marty had seen before but couldn't quite place her. He watched with jealousy as Rory walked over to Logan and he kissed her on the lips, pecking the little girl's forehead and exchanging a few words with Rory's companion. Listening to them speak, he found out that the little girl was named Annie or something, she was the couple's second child.

The secretary broke the family moment when she pointed out that he was still waiting. Marty somewhat dreaded the look Logan and Rory would give him when the secretary told them his name.

Logan turned in his direction and flashed a smile, shaking his hand introducing himself and apologizing for making him wait. He then introduced to him his wife, Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger, his son Nicholas Richard Huntzberger and his daughter Lorelai Annabelle Huntzberger. When Rory shook his hand and smiling brilliantly at him asked if they'd met before, he wanted to scream. That moment he hated them even more, those two didn't even remember him, when he hadn't spend a day when he didn't think of one of them and what they'd done to him.

Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger had destroyed his college life, and now they were happily married with two beautiful children and everything they could ever want, and he, he still had nothing. He hated his job, he hated his co-workers, the only thing he wanted was a family, but after Lucy he'd never had a girlfriend again. What did he do to deserve such a fate? Why did those people have all the happiness? He really hated them.

* * *

**AN: Yay, Marty's POV! I wanted to do this for a while but never really figured how to do it. Now inspiration struck and I hope you liked it.**

**I don't really know what Marty studied, but for the sake of the story I made him a lawyer, he needed a reason to go to the HPC. Please R&R!**


End file.
